sbwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tactics Part 3
This is part three of my advanced tactics and techniques guide. In one of my previous guides (basic tactical teamwork) i went over some very obvious, yet rarely used tactics. This guide contains all of my more advanced tactics. Keep in mind i rarely find myself in the need to use these, because most teams defenses don't survive my basic tactics. But when the need arises, i still have these aces in my hole to crush the resistance. There are three Sections to this guide: 1: Advanced team stacking 2: Use of psychological warfare 3: Map control Section 1: Advanced team stacking. This is one of my more deadly advanced tactics. I also rarely need to use parts of it. Basically, if you read my basic tactical teamwork guide, you already know how to stack a standard six man team. There are several variations of this i have developed for special situations. Going silent is the first, and most deadly, of my advanced stack ups. This is where everybody on the team switches to a UAV jammed and silenced version of thier current class (with the exception of snipers and LMGs, they just UAV jam or switch to an AR class. The sniper goes to a silenced g3/m16/m14. Lmger goes to silenced AK/m4/g36c. Shotgun users switch to SMG's. If overkilled keep the most versatile weapon and silence it.) Now why would i want my entire team to be UAV jammed? Simple. If you are like me and have ever played a game where the enemy team has UAV up nearly the whole time, and the enemy hunts by it (especially a good sniper that keeps getting choppers) you know that chances are you will lose. Wrong. I use this tactic if the enemy team gets more than 1 chopper in quick succession. Now think about it from the point of view from the other team. You bring up ur UAV and...what the hell? No dots? 80% of the time the enemy team will panic. When using this tactic it is vital that all players try thier best to stay out of sight, and camp in unexpected places. Remember though, since everybody is UAV jammed it is safe to stay near allies without being detected. This stackup is amazing for turning around a team death match for the win. Another advanced stack up i use i call "going heavy" this is like going silent but rather than UAV jammer, everybody switches to a juggernaut class. This helps in domination and HQ for assaulting bases. A well defended HQ can be hard to take, having your entire team capable of taking an extra round or two can be invaluable in knocking down the head quarters. This tactic is also a defensive beast, hole up the entire team in a building (explained in depth in my basic tactical teamwork guide) and now you have a building full of people that can take extra rounds, making them very hard to kill. When ahead, but with the enemy team gaining, i usually switch to this stackup. Other stackups are necessary for different maps. Why have a sniper on shipment? You shouldn't, switch him out for an SMG user. On crossfire sometimes it is a good idea to have two snipers, especially if the enemy sniper is better than yours. Switch out an unneeded player for that extra sniper. It is usually a good idea in a team for everybody to be able to do two things well, thier norm and one other specialty (specialties are, once again, explained in my basic tactical teamwork guide) Section two: Psychological warfare. This is a tactic that is used by the military in real life. It has it's purposes in call of duty also. Using my silent team set up mentioned in the previous section, the enemy will most likely panic (about 80% of the time, i tested this). This means they will be jumpy, more likely to camp, be confused, and more likely to make mistakes. Since they will probably be camping, you now know to check the corners of every room you enter first (the corners are where most people will camp). Because they will be jumpy, thier target aquisition will be thrown off. Knowing how the enemy will behave is a big advantage. Now comes the fun part, messing with them. Random smoke grenades or gunfire will freak them out. No joke, you throw a smoke while your team is UAV jammed, and chances are the entire enemy team will dump half of its ammo and grenades into it. I've seen it happen over and over. The enemy will jump at any chance to get a possible kill, if you throw the smoke right, they will expect you to be crossing a high traffic street, so will start firing into the smoke or nading it. Random gunfire will make them more jumpy because, since you are silenced, they will be checking all over to see if they are under fire, and will try to find the muzzle flash. A stun grenade from long range into a group of enemies will make them all spray and pray, expecting someone to rush through the doorway. With my heavy stackup, the enemy will become angry. Anger means adrenaline. Adrenaline numbs the mind. It's a science really. The fact that they are angry will make them more aggressive, true, but you are all carrying juggernaut to compensate for that. The thing about adrenaline in CoD is, it completely messes with basic skills. Aiming, cover selection, every technique covered in part one of this three part guide will be hampered greatly. The enemy snipers will make fewer shots, the enemies grenade placement will be off, they might forget to cook grenades, thier cover selection will be poor, allowing for bullet penetration to do the work for you. Remember though, if these tactics are used on you, to try and keep a level head, or your entire team is screwed. Section three: Map control. Map control is a rather difficult tactic to employ sometimes. It requires a deep knowledge of the map, and coordination between members of the team. Use one sniper to channel the enemy into a lower traffic route, being overlooked by another sniper. Now you have the enemy in a sniper crossfire, and as long as your team stays a semi distance away, the enemy will keep spawning right in the corner. Know what buildings on each map are important to control (i went over how to take control over a building effectively in my basic tactical teamwork guide) Know what areas are important to keep sights on. Keep the enemy channeled into what i call 'kill zones' like one of the starting spawns on crash. Work them back there with coordinated sniper fire, and keep them back there by having other troops guard the routes out. I know it sounds basic, but unless you have complete cooperation from the team, it is very hard to pull off. If you do manage to do it though, it is an absolutely deadly weapon that is very hard to stop once started. And thats the end of this entire guide. Part1: advanced techniques, Part two: How to create a deadly class, and part 3: advanced tactics. Thats all tactics for now... - Baker